Of Pastries and Pine Trees
by KuroRiya
Summary: As winter draws near and food grows scarce, Yuuri finds himself wandering too close to human paths in search of a meal. The passing human he encounters instead, all flowing capes and laden with a tantalizing basket of sweets, proves to be far more than he was looking for. But perhaps he was mistaken what exactly he needed to survive the winter. Vaguely inspired by Red Riding Hood.


Fall was beginning to give way to winter, morning frost covering the greenery, which was actually more orange and brown than green, overnight. The water had yet to freeze, the trees had yet to shed all of their leaves, but the chill was enough to have humans donning layers and animals snuggling close for warmth.

Yuuri wished he could say the same.

In all honesty, he could probably wiggle his way into sleeping arrangements with some of his packmates, if he really wanted to put the effort into it. They didn't _hate_ him.

Still, it was awkward for him. After turning down every potential mate that'd propositioned him, his pack had noticed there was something a little off about him. At this point, it was a 'don't ask don't tell' sort of situation, and everyone seemed to prefer it that way.

It left him rather lacking in anyone to turn to, though, for any sort of support. Out of his pack, he had the biggest, fluffiest winter coat to compensate for the lack of anyone to sleep with to keep warm. He also had the biggest sleeping space, considering he didn't have anyone to share it with. It felt faraway from everyone, though.

Most days, he felt kept at arm's length; He'd been deemed unfit for mating thanks to his disinterest in the females of his pack, he wasn't much of a hunter, and he didn't always fare well in a fight on the rare occasion they had to defend their territory. It wasn't for lack of trying, he just lacked something everyone else seemed to have.

He was last to sleep, last to eat, and last to be called when they checked their numbers at the end of the night. An afterthought.

Maybe it suited him, anyway. He'd mostly gotten used to spending his time alone and supplementing his diet with whatever he could scavenge and forage during the day. The berry bushes he picked were growing scant though, as the frost grew thicker each day winter approached.

Soon he'd have to resort to eating any and everything he could get his hands on. He'd even begun ice fishing a couple of winters back. It wasn't always fruitful, and his aim with the crude spears he made was shoddy at best, but it provided more food than not trying.

He'd never starved, per se. His pack still let him eat. But even the pups ate better than he did most days, and it showed in the winter. While he was usually rather plump for a wolf his age thanks to the sugary supplements he snacked on, as soon as the cold came he slimmed down to next to nothing.

Luckily, his mother had made him the biggest coat of anyone in the pack. It was at least twice his size when he was at his slimmest, and he'd relied on it for years to keep him from freezing.

Sometimes he considered defecting from his pack and returning to her. Would they take him back? It might take a while to integrate, but surely his parents would have some sway with the pack. And when they saw how pathetic he was, it was doubtful _any_ pack would consider him a threat.

It wasn't quite cold enough for the coat yet, though, so his mother wasn't in his thoughts much for the time being. No, for now, he was busy finding what little fruit was left, chasing after any squirrels that were out looking to add to their stockpiles. Squirrels and rabbits were small enough that he wouldn't get in trouble for not sharing them. He was already losing weight, he couldn't afford to share.

He had something of a route he took, vague though it may be, through the forest. It was the path of least resistance, mostly because it was close to the human trails that his packmates didn't like to near. But he'd never run into trouble; Humans rarely bothered traversing the taiga, and they stuck to their paths when they did.

Now that it was getting chillier out, humans were even more infrequent, so Yuuri didn't think much about straying close to the dirt trail. Worst case scenario, he was faster than most humans. Even with that thinking in mind, though, he hadn't honestly expected the footsteps he heard.

Instinct took over, and he'd always been a 'flight' sort of person. Before he even realized, he'd bolted into the forest, crouching down into brush thick enough to hide him from sight. Once he'd hidden and calmed himself down, he returned his gaze to the path, holding his breath as a human passed.

They were tall. Yuuri couldn't see their face thanks to a flowing hooded cape pulled up against the wind, but he _did_ smell whatever was in their basket as they passed.

Human food was bizarre but also endlessly tantalizing. It took them forever to actually get to the eating part, but the results of all the labor they put into it were always worth the wait.

Yuuri had only had scraps that he'd happened across; bits that hadn't been worth a human's time, pieces that had been tossed away carelessly. But even those were incredible.

Whatever was in that basket had to be delicious. It made his mouth water, the hunger he couldn't seem to sate this time of year growing more noticeable. He was tempted to follow, to steal the basket.

Would he really, though? Yuuri wasn't known for courage, and to waltz right up to a human and snatch their possessions would be a risky maneuver. Humans didn't like to let go of their things.

His stomach growled, though, reminding him that he hadn't found much to eat that day. And the human was dressed lightly, so they likely weren't a hunter or anything that could actually be a threat to a wolf. Probably.

Again, his body was moving before he'd even realized, and he found himself trailing the human a few paces behind, carefully maneuvering the forest floor to keep quiet as he stalked and observed.

The human was likely male, if their stature was sufficient indication. Tall and lanky, but broad across the shoulders. That wasn't favorable, but at least he was on the thinner side. Since it was becoming obvious that he really planned to steal the basket, Yuuri had to consider the ways this could go. And physical retaliation wouldn't really be that much of a surprise.

He hoped it would be easy, but didn't dare believe it _could_ be.

After following the human for several minutes, he decided it would be best to get it over with before he lost his nerve. He was skittish to begin with, and humans only put him more on edge. He'd seen what happened when a human caught a wolf.

So, without giving himself time to overthink it, he rushed up behind the figure and made a grab for the basket, tugging hard enough that he probably would have fallen backwards if the human's grasp had actually given.

It didn't though. Yuuri found himself fighting a surprisingly fierce grip, panic rising as the other set of fingers on the handle stayed locked firmly in place.

The human turned to face him, and Yuuri locked eyes with him fearfully. This time, instead of taking action without thought, he froze, caught by stunningly blue eyes and a surprised expression. They reminded him of water in early spring, and contrasted wildly with the bright red of his outerwear.

In a second, the human had wrenched his basket high above his head, out of Yuuri's stunned reach. He tsked, looking surprisingly calm considering he was facing off against the fiercest predator in the forest.

Yuuri probably didn't look like much of a threat, though, even to him. Humans had learned to understand some of the body language of wolves simply from encountering them, and most knew that dropped ears and a tail between legs indicated a weaker will.

He wanted to run for it, but couldn't get his legs to cooperate. Was he _that_ hungry? Or was he just stupid?

"You know, it's rather rude to steal." The human scolded, voice stern but surprisingly playful, like he was talking to a naughty child and not a wild creature. One of Yuuri's ears quirked at the tone, trying to detect an indication of what the human was thinking.

They stared at one another for seconds on end before the human planted his hands on his hips, the basket looped over his wrist now. He saw Yuuri glance at it, and raised a brow.

"It's rare to see a wolf come this close. You must be pretty hungry." He guessed, and Yuuri swallowed, letting his ears press down again.

"Still, you shouldn't startle people like that." The human continued, frowning. "What would you have done if I'd been a hunter, or if I'd swung an ax at you?"

Yuuri whimpered, finally managing to take a step back. He wasn't sure if these were threats, but polite conversation seemed misplaced considering what he'd just done. That, and humans didn't like wolves. The policy was usually kill first, ask questions later.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, trying not to be obvious as he looked for an escape route.

The human made a face, but a smile found his lips.

"You should be. But there's no need to run. I'd say you pose a greater threat to me than I do to you." He mused, holding his arms out and lifting his cape to show he had no weapons larger than a small dagger strapped to his hip.

"Granted, I'd probably win if we wrestled for it." He added, snickering. "You're pretty small compared to most male wolves, huh?"

It was true. He was about the same size as his sister, which wasn't saying much in his favor. He'd never pretended, even in his mind, that he could ever lead a pack or anything of the sort. It was also what kept him last in line for food, and made him out as little threat to other wolves.

The human looked around for a moment, then moved to sit down on a fallen log a few paces ahead. Yuuri watched him carefully, yet unsure of how to proceed. This was proving to be a strange experience, one he could never have imagined transpiring.

This man was surprisingly unafraid of him. It wasn't the fact that he was unafraid that was strange, though, for plenty of hunters and woodsmen no longer feared the kings of the forest. It was that he was unafraid but also cordial. Sure, he was scolding Yuuri, but he wasn't showing any real aggression.

It held the wolf fast to the spot, watching curiously as the man settled the basket in his lap and lifted the cloth draped over the top.

The smell of the food inside only got stronger, and soon Yuuri was retracing the steps he'd taken backwards, drawing nearer as if led by the nose.

"If you're hungry enough to try and steal from me, you probably need this more than grouchy old Yakov." The man reasoned, shuffling around inside the basket before producing something round, which he offered in Yuuri's direction.

Part of him reasoned this must be a trap. There was no way a human was giving up food out of the kindness of his heart.

Another part of him was starkly aware of how hungry the winter months left him, and that this was probably one of the only things he'd be able to eat that day.

Hunger won out, and he rushed to snatch it away, retreating across the path before shoving it in his mouth, watching the human closely as he chewed.

It was sweet and heavy, and delicious. The inside tasted like the berries he picked but the outside was incomparable to anything other than what few human foods he'd stumbled upon. It was soft and flaky and left his fingers looking shiny as if wet.

He licked his lips, eyes still trained on the human who hadn't made any moves, only smiling as Yuuri ate.

"Is it good?" He asked, fishing into the basket again and pulling out another.

Instead of bothering with an answer, Yuuri quickly snagged that one, too. Since it was apparent the human wouldn't disturb him, he took a little more time and care with eating this one, taking bites instead of shoving it all in his mouth and struggling to chew.

The human laughed, grinning.

"I'm glad you like them." He said. "Yakov always says he does, but you can never see it in his eyes. What point is there in baking if you can't watch someone really enjoy your work?"

Yuuri had no idea what he was blabbering about. It didn't matter, though. He'd listen to a day's worth of stories for another of whatever was in the basket.

"If you'll come sit with me, you can have the rest." The human bargained, tipping his basket a bit to show Yuuri that there were several more inside.

It screamed danger, but common sense was the last thing on the wolf's mind at that point. He planted himself on the ground before the human, feeling almost like a begging pup again. Maybe that wasn't so far off, really.

The human seemed delighted, though, clapping before offering another item from his stock.

This one was shaped differently, and wasn't as sweet on the inside. It was still tasty, though, and soon Yuuri had polished that off as well.

"It's a wonder you aren't fatter with how you're putting those away." The human commented, chuckling. "You must be ravenous. Is your pack not hunting well?"

Licking his lips again, Yuuri shook his head.

"There's enough for right now. But I'm last." He explained, eyes still trained on the wicker on the man's lap.

The human contemplated this a moment, humming thoughtfully.

"You mean to eat?" He assumed, a frown coming when Yuuri nodded. "And they don't leave you much, I take it…"

He held out another snack, watching quietly as the wolf ate.

"What are you doing so close to the path, little one?" He asked instead of pursuing the previous topic.

"Looking for food." Yuuri replied, shifting so his tail wasn't trapped underneath his body, letting it sweep lazily against the ground instead. He kept his eyes pointedly on the food, and the man chuckled again, seeming to find his insistence funny.

"Here. Do you know what this is?"

Yuuri shook his head, devouring another of the first kind of food he'd been given.

"These are tarts. The other one was a croissant." The human provided, pointing to the remaining ones in the basket. "I baked them earlier today, so I'm glad someone is getting to them while they're fresh."

The wolf was mostly uninterested in all of this information he was being offered. The life of this human wasn't his concern, and he didn't really understand why they were having a conversation in the first place, let alone one as mundane as this.

But if it kept the human handing him more of his food, then he wasn't going to complain.

"Do you have a name, little one?" The human asked just as Yuuri was starting to feel his stomach stretch uncomfortably. "I'm Viktor."

Again, Yuuri didn't know why this mattered. Presumably they wouldn't see each other after this encounter. Either Viktor was going to catch him while he was heavy with food and slow, or Yuuri would return to the forest, sated and drowsy. Honestly, the thought of the human attacking him didn't scare him as much as it should, anymore. At least he got to have one last amazing meal beforehand.

"It's Yuuri." He said, despite himself.

The human seemed a little surprised, but then started laughing again.

"It's funny that would be your name. I was taking these to some family friends, and one of them is named Yuri." He divulged. "It looks like a Yuuri got to eat them, one way or another."

Yuuri didn't think it was all that humorous, but he let Viktor the human have his fun.

"Anyway, that's all I brought with me, Yuuri. You ate them all up. Maybe I should call you a piggy instead of a wolf."

The wolf in question didn't even have it in him to be embarrassed, licking his fingers of the residue the treats had left behind.

"I should be going. I'll have to bake some more to take to my friends tomorrow." Viktor reasoned, standing up. "It'll be interesting, telling them a wolf stole their pastries."

Yuuri stood as well, backing up a few paces to put distance between them now that the human was on his feet. His tail tucked again, but he tried to remain in a stance that denoted comfort. After all, Viktor had just fed him to fullness, he should at least show he was grateful.

"T-Thank you." He mumbled, fingers twitching as his instincts returned in the absence of distracting food. His foolishness was incredible; One of the first things a pup learns is to never trust a human, especially one with food.

The human retained his smile, nodding.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. Get home safe." He bid, waving as he turned and returned the way he came.

Yuuri watched till he disappeared, then ducked back into the forest, walking slowly with the weight of a full stomach. It was going to be hard to explain to the rest of the pack why he wasn't hungry when his turn at the kill came. And he'd have to find some pine to roll in to cover up the scent of the human.

But he honestly felt better than he had in years.

-.-.-+-.-.-

He didn't return to his intense foraging the next day. He was still processing the food from the day before, an acute lethargy rendering him lazy and sluggish. He barely made it to the river to clean himself up, lingering in the water till he was shivering before forcing himself up and out. The rest of the day was spent drowsily meandering the woods, storing what few berries he found in a small pouch at his waist.

The next day, he wound up looking after some of the younger wolves while the others hunted, which suited him fine. They were a little rambunctious, and climbed all over him, but that was fine; Most of his packmates avoided touching him at all, so the contact was refreshing. They even snuggled up for a nap after he'd let them tucker themselves out.

He ate well that night for his service, so he remained close to home the next day as well.

After a week, though, he found himself wandering along the same path, once again dodging too close to the human trail in search of a meal. He didn't really anticipate running into the human again, but it was hard not to lust after the food he'd had in tow while he considered how hard it would be to scale a tree after a squirrel.

He was about halfway up when, lo and behold, a familiar flash of red had him nearly falling off.

"I didn't know wolves climbed trees." He commented, laughing as Yuuri really did fall the rest of the way off. "Oh, looks like they don't."

Yuuri winced, pursing his lips against the dull pain from his tumble.

"Not usually, no." He agreed, working himself back to his feet.

Viktor had a basket with him again, and he didn't miss the way Yuuri's eyes darted that way with interest.

"I'm going to guess you were after food of some sort?" He grinned, reaching in and revealing a new type of sweet. Yuuri didn't hesitate to take it, backing up to eat.

"Squirrel." He explained, pointing to the creature who had cockily poked its head out to see if the gangly predator was still trying to follow it. Yuuri glared its way.

Viktor looked up at it as well, making a face.

"Doesn't look very tasty. Would you like another danish instead?"

Yuuri assumed that was the food he'd been offered, and nodded. The human made good on his offer, pulling another one out and handing it over.

"You have fortunate timing. Any later and I would have missed you." He mused, smiling. "Unless you were following me again."

Ah, so he'd noticed the stalking last time. And here Yuuri had thought he'd been stealthy. That would explain why Viktor hadn't been overly shocked when his basket was nearly stolen.

"I-I wasn't following you." He swore, ears falling flat and tail halting in its slow sway.

Viktor chuckled, providing one more snack from his basket before replacing the cloth cover.

"I believe you." He conceded. "But I have to go. People are expecting me, and I'd feel bad if I fed you too much. You probably felt pretty sick last time after a whole basket of sweets, huh?"

Yuuri shook his head quickly, trying to school his pout as he was cut off. He was too old to be begging, especially from a human.

Still, the human seemed to catch on and, with a huff, pulled one more out, giving it over before turning on his heel.

"I walk this way twice a week, usually around the same time." He called, smiling over his shoulder. "Usually around _this_ time. And I always bake too much."

Again, Yuuri watched him go, a 'danish' in each hand, then shrank into the forest to finish his meal.

That information had been offered as an invitation, right? Viktor was telling him that he could come for more food, wasn't he? Despite not getting to eat his fill like last time, the heavy human food kept him feeling full for a long time. It was worth risking more contact. He could put on weight for winter if it became a regular thing.

The thought that this could be an elaborate trap hung over his head, but the human had been nothing but kind to him thus far, so for now, he'd opt to trust him. Enough to meet him for food. After all, he'd already had plenty of opportunities to do Yuuri harm if he wanted to.

He found a pine that'd shed heavily, and braced himself to roll in the needles, not stopping till he could smell nothing but the tree before returning to his pack. His smell got him some funny looks, but he was used to those anyway. Better than being questioned about his encounter with a human.

-.-.-+-.-.-

It was about three days before he managed to catch Viktor on the road again. He didn't even bother hiding this time, walking up to the path as human headed his direction.

"Ah, hello Yuuri." He greeted. "I see you were listening last time."

He felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"I figured you would come again. I packed some extra for you this time."

Ah, that was kind of him. The wolf's stomach growled its agreement. This made Viktor laugh, pulling the cloth from the basket and offering what was inside.

"Everything on this side is for you." He explained, pointing to a third of the contents. After hesitating a moment, Yuuri reached in and took one, gladly eating it once he received no reprimand for his actions.

The human found a place to sit, getting comfortable and letting Yuuri eat at his own pace.

"No one will believe that I'm feeding a wolf." He mused, chuckling. "Yakov says my mind is going."

Was this humorous? Humans were strange.

"I mean, it might be. You're feeding a wolf." He parroted, quirking a brow. He then realized he was speaking out of turn, ears flattening to his head.

Viktor seemed delighted, though, grinning wider.

"You are a bit odd yourself, though. I've never seen a wolf willing to get this close." He said, reaching out and patting the top of Yuuri's head as if to make his point. The wolf's ears lowered further at the action, eyes narrowing. He didn't really mean to snarl, but he felt his lips tighten over his teeth for just a moment.

"I am not a dog." He warned, seeing Viktor surprised for the first time. Then he changed out for a soft smile.

"I know." He assured, withdrawing his hand. "And I apologize for petting you. You just looked very cute."

He said that as if it excused his actions. But in the end, Yuuri wanted food more than respect at that point. The human didn't mean anything by it, probably.

Yuuri took another pastry as repentance, sighing blissfully as he lost himself in eating. He was often in such a rush to eat anything he could get his hands on he didn't have time to sit and enjoy it. Each visit with Viktor made him more comfortable around the human. He was barely even paying him attention at this point, even as he gesticulated with his hands. It allowed him the leisure to really appreciate the food.

He finished his share, and stared longingly at what remained. But he respected Viktor's rule and backed up a bit.

"Ah, you always eat so quickly. You should slow down so I have an excuse to stay and chat longer." The human suggested, closing the basket back up and standing. "See you in a few days?"

It was a question, but he didn't wait for an answer, waving and resuming his walk.

And then it was routine. Yuuri waited for Viktor to come, and eventually worked up the courage to sit alongside him in the grass or on a log, indulging his request by eating slowly so Viktor could chat about the goings-ons of his life.

Then he'd brave the cold water and roll in a patch of pine. His packmates were curious both about how he was managing to put on weight this year when he usually began to thin, and also about why he always smelled like a tree. But he just kept to himself, as per usual, and they left him alone.

By the time winter really started to come, he was blissfully sitting at about his summer weight. His coat almost seemed a little small when he finally dragged it on.

Viktor laughed the first time he saw it.

"That's bigger than you are!" He hemmed, holding his stomach. His breath was white in the cold air. Yuuri huffed, planting himself on the log Viktor had claimed, picking up the basket and lifting the blanket to get at the contents.

"Trust me, when it gets really cold I need it."

Viktor nodded, holding his arms out to show he'd donned a thicker outerlayer under his red cape as well.

"How _do_ you stay warm in the winter?" He inquired, leaning back on his palms.

Yuuri paused, putting down a croissant to reply.

"Most of us have mates and siblings to keep warm with." He explained, returning to the task at hand.

Viktor had proven to be keen, and he didn't miss the double meaning.

"Most?" He prompted, already frowning. "Meaning _you_ don't."

Nodding slowly, Yuuri's hand stopped on its way into the basket, retreating into his lap as he sighed.

"I don't have a mate, and my family is part of a different pack. It's kind of a rite of passage that male wolves leave the pack and seek out their own." He elaborated. "At least, for my original pack it is."

While Viktor chewed the new information over, Yuuri continued eating, feeling sheepish as he felt pity welling up in the human.

"…So you deal with the cold on your own?" He gathered, sounding troubled.

"Yes. That's why I need such a big coat."

Had his mother known in advance that he'd require the extra warmth? Had she somehow sensed that he'd never find a place to belong in his new pack? She couldn't have, but it was hard to convince himself of that as he drew it nearer to his frame.

He finished with his treat, returning the basket to Viktor and standing.

"I should get back. Thank you."

Viktor comprehended slowly, apparently still lost in thought, for his response was delayed.

"Ah, right. I'll see you in three days, then." He promised, getting up as well and offering another of his wide smiles, obviously finding himself again in his storm of thoughts.

Yuuri returned to his pack, as he said, but found himself listless as they carried on around him as though he wasn't even there. He wondered if they noticed when he was gone. He'd missed entire hunts while meeting with Viktor, yet not a soul had bothered asking where he'd been.

He was unsurprised by this, but he _was_ surprised by how it left him feeling hurt anew. He'd long forgotten to care about their apathy towards him, yet here it was, rekindled.

And as he curled into his coat as tightly as he could, the nearest of his packmates still several feet away, he wondered how long he'd be able to survive this way. How many winters could pass before there was one too cold for even the thick fur he bundled in.

When he next met with Viktor, his discontent must have shown, for the man spoke little as he ate, motions slower than usual. He noticed how the human, a creature that ought to fear him, was willing to be closer to him than his own kind, arms nearly touching as they sat side by side on their log.

He was curious to see if Viktor was warm like he remembered his mother and sister being. He didn't know much about humans other than speculation from his kind and what he'd learned from interacting with Viktor. He could feel that the man definitely had body heat, but was it enveloping like he imagined a mate's or a pup's to be?

As he finished his meal, he sighed, tail and ears drooping more from mental exhaustion than in expression. Viktor glanced at him with obvious concern.

"Everything alright, Yuuri?" He asked quietly, voice soft and close.

The wolf nodded. It wasn't fair to unload his feelings on a human, and the man was already worried for him; He didn't want to make it worse.

But, as per, Viktor continue proving to be surprisingly keen.

"I should rephrase. What's wrong, Yuuri?"

And he waited for Yuuri to gather his answer, empty basket at his side.

"…Talking to you last time made me remember how lonesome I am." He confessed, biting his lip. It sounded pathetic, even to his own ears.

There was a pause, then he yelped as Viktor wrapped him up in his arms. His initial reaction had been fright; This was still a human. No matter how much he'd come to enjoy his company, it was still hard to drop his entire guard.

But then, as he realized that it was merely an embrace and nothing dangerous, he settled into it. Viktor held him tightly even through his initial panic, arms slackening only a little as Yuuri let himself lean into the warmth.

It was just as enveloping as he'd hoped.

"I'm sorry. It sounds to me like your pack isn't very kind to you." Viktor murmured, tucking the wolf's head under his chin, a hand coming up to pet his hair. Under different circumstances, Yuuri might be offended; Had been offended. But like this, it was a pleasant sensation.

He had no idea, all this time, how much he craved contact. Any sort of contact, with anyone. His isolation had become second nature to him and he forgot to consider how it hurt when no one would so much as touch him if they could help it.

"Have you ever considered leaving them?" Viktor continued, other hand rubbing gently at the small of Yuuri's back through his coat. "Even just to join another pack. Or could you return to your first?"

These were, in fact, things Yuuri had considered. But…

"I'm… I don't have the spine." He admitted, grimacing. "And the thought of being truly alone scares me. My pack may not bother with me much, but at least they're there."

Viktor didn't seem to agree, but he didn't argue, squeezing tightly before letting go and backing up to retrieve his basket.

"…Perhaps give it some more thought?" He hoped, lips a thin line. "Change can be scary, but it sounds to me like you haven't got much really to lose."

And Yuuri considered that statement long after Viktor had disappeared on the trail, and long after rolling in pine needles even more thoroughly than usual to cover the smell of Viktor clinging to him. Even after curling up to sleep.

And if it took that long to consider, then surely Viktor was right.

But even after coming to that conclusion, in the days that passed, he found himself unable to leave. And while he wished he could pretend not to know what kept him here, what made him feel tethered, he was well aware.

There was one thing he stood to lose.

He met Viktor again at their spot, had been waiting for him. And it was perhaps forward of him, but once the man sat down he claimed the spot against his side, pressing as close as he could.

After handing over the basket, Viktor looped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer and covering him with the excess of his cape. It was by no means a significant addition of warmth, but Viktor's comfort was.

"What is this?" He inquired after opening the basket. It smelled heavenly, but not sweet like the food he'd grown accustomed to getting from Viktor.

"It's a chicken I baked. It was way too much for me to eat alone. You've put on a lot of weight, so I thought maybe I ought to cut out some of the butter and sugar I've been adding to your diet." Viktor laughed.

Yuuri sniffed it cautiously a few more times before trying it, but then it was like the first time he'd had sweets all over again. It was meat, but even better somehow.

"I'm glad you liked it." Viktor giggled, letting his head drop to rest gently on top of Yuuri's once he'd finished eating. He'd found one dessert wrapped up to the side, and the sugary sweetness clung to his teeth. "And I'm… I'm glad you tried to steal from me all that time ago."

Yuuri paused in folding up the cloth the pastry had been in, turning to look at Viktor instead.

"Forgive the sentimentality. I know you managed without me before, but I'm glad I can help you out, even if it's just by feeding you. I've always loved to cook for people." He continued. "I always figured I'd have a wife to cook for by now. I used to imagine opening a little bakery that we'd live above. But… I don't have either of those things."

He sounded wistful, and Yuuri frowned empathetically.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had a way to help you." He said, and he meant it. Viktor had shown him great kindness, and he wished he had a way to reciprocate. Unfortunately the only tangible thing he owned was extremely vital to his survival. And the human probably didn't want his coat, anyway.

Viktor looked at him seriously all the same, usual smile absent, and his brows a bit furrowed.

"It would help if you'd hold still for me." Viktor offered softly, arm around Yuuri's shoulders pulling him a bit closer.

Yuuri was sort of familiar with kissing. He'd never done it himself, but he'd seen it a fair few times. Wolves had picked it up from humans along the way, though it wasn't nearly as frequent an occurrence. Wolves were far more likely to show affection by rough housing or snuggling.

Still, he knew the connotations.

But why him? Surely Viktor would be better off with literally anyone who wasn't Yuuri, particularly one of likely a dozen human women who probably hung onto his every word. The man had a charisma about him that would let him charm anyone he liked.

He wasn't a very confrontational wolf, though, as he'd proven through the years. So instead of voicing any of his thoughts, he honored Viktor's request, holding still while the man kissed him softly.

After halting to catch his breath, Viktor nuzzled softly into his neck, the warmth of his breath getting trapped in the trim of Yuuri's coat.

"What if you… Stayed with me this winter?"

Yuuri had a hard time processing the suggestion, mostly just failing to believe he was hearing right. Viktor wanted him to come to the human town and stay with him? How could they make that work? Wouldn't it be dangerous?

"I live towards the edge of town, and I rarely have visitors. I'm usually the one to do the visiting. As long as you were a bit cautious, I think it'd be easy to hide from other people." He reasoned.

"And it would give you time away from your pack to decide if you want to leave after all. You'd still be nearby if you wanted to go back, but you could have some practice with having solitude."

It did sound kind of… Nice. And he could almost see his pack failing to notice his absence. They'd figure it out eventually, but would they even care? Maybe he was being a little too hard on them, but sometimes it felt like he was invisible.

"Plus I'd keep you warm, and fed. I promise." Viktor added, kissing him again. Yuuri felt his cheeks flushing, neck suddenly feeling hot even in the winter wind.

"I-I'm not some dog for you to keep as a pet." He argued.

"I think it's obvious that's not my intention." Viktor replied easily, smiling. "And it's entirely your choice. You can think about it for as little or as long as you'd like. The offer doesn't expire."

Yuuri took him up on the offer of more time to consider, spending the majority of the next two days contemplating to himself while the pack moved around him, busy with their own tasks.

After two days, Viktor greeted him with a kiss, not bothering with any other sort of formalities. He shoved his hands inside of Yuuri's coat, up and around his back, holding him close and moving his fingers slowly.

"I think my fingers are frozen. It's so warm in here." He said, wiggling his digits as indication.

It felt nice. As did leaning into Viktor and smelling the cooking he'd done, the scent absorbed into his clothes.

Viktor gave him time to eat, humming softly to himself and rubbing his hands together to try to gather some heat. Once Yuuri had finished, he stole his hands instead, lacing their fingers and smiling with almost childlike glee.

"Do you need more time?" He asked, direct. Yuuri didn't mind, though. It contrasted well to his own meek nature.

"No." He declined, his heart racing a bit despite himself. Though he'd made his choice, he was still nervous.

"No… You don't want to come stay with me?" Viktor guessed, already looking mildly disappointed.

"No. No, I don't need more time." He clarified. "I, um, I do want to stay with you, though. I think. If it's really okay."

Viktor lit up, kissing him again, swaying side to side a bit in his excitement.

"Oh, I had so hoped you'd agree!" He confessed, standing up. "But come on, I need more conviction than that. You sound terrified."

He was. But all the same, he took a breath that at least calmed some of the stutter threatening his voice.

"I want to stay with you for the winter." He repeated, far more convincing this time. Viktor lit up all over again, as if it was the first time he'd heard.

"Are you ready now? Or do you need some time to… Um… Reflect?"

Yuuri made a face, getting up as well, seeing as their hands were still twined.

"No. I'm ready." He decided, reaching for the basket and letting it settle into the crook of his free elbow, the other remaining clasped with Viktor's.

-.-.-+-.-.-

If Yuuri had thought he was lonely before, he'd had no idea.

It had been nerve wracking sneaking into the human town, which was closer to a human population than he'd ever dared go. But Viktor swiftly ushered him into a small house, near the edge of town as he'd promised.

Once he was inside, it was fairly easy to stay hidden. Occasionally, dogs would pass by and bark, but humans never paid their alarm much mind. And if he _did_ have to venture outside, it was easy to hide under a winter coat and hat.

How he'd managed so long without someone to hold him through the night, he couldn't fathom. Maybe it seemed frivolous, but he loved nothing more than when Viktor would tire out for the day and start yawning. It was always a sure sign that he'd soon be heading to bed.

And curling up against Viktor's side underneath his thick blankets was the only thing Yuuri loved more than waiting at the table while Viktor busied himself in the kitchen. Viktor kept a fire going throughout the day, and Yuuri would fall asleep watching it burn down to embers, only the heat trapped under the quilts to keep them warm through the night.

He was never cold.

It was a bit odd to have a human for a mate, but Yuuri quickly learned there weren't really that many differences between them. Save the lack of ears and a tail, they were physically almost identical. It shouldn't have been such a surprise, considering his kind had evolved to mimic humans for safety. He wondered if, one day, they'd be indistinguishable from each other.

He began to wish that was already true, for the days got warmer and he knew that humans became more abundant when winter passed. After spending what time he had with Viktor, he was loathe to leave him. But he worried he wouldn't be able to conceal himself from the rest of the town without the excuse of the weather to hide in clothing.

Viktor appeared to have realized the situation as well, for he held on longer into the morning, let his touches linger as if he was hungry for it and couldn't get his fill. It belied a sort of desperation, a sadness that grew in the blue of his eyes as the ice outside melted and the ground thawed to show fresh grass fighting to sprout.

They were lying in bed, Viktor's fingers dragging through Yuuri's hair slowly as they watched the moon rising in the window. Yuuri was happy, satisfied, his body warm, maybe even a little flushed where his bare skin touched Viktor's. But he was also resigned, knowing they were playing a dangerous game.

"I should leave." He said quietly, Viktor's hand stilling, strands still caught between his fingers. He let his arm drop, heaving a deep breath.

It was silent for a spell, both of them just breathing and working through the ache the words had put into their hearts.

"Or we could _both_ leave." Viktor said, voice even softer than Yuuri's had been.

The suggestion seemed absurd to Yuuri. Wolves wouldn't accept Viktor into their midst, and Viktor couldn't survive in the wild anyway. Humans weren't equipped for it anymore.

"Yakov and Yuri live in a much larger town nearby. I could have a cottage built right at the edge of the forest, away from the other people." He suggested. "It could even be a ways in, if that would make you more comfortable. That way I'd still be close enough to town to make a living, but you wouldn't have to leave. And people are less nosy in bigger towns."

It seemed like too perfect of a suggestion. Yuuri wondered if it had any chance of working out. But he was too fond of Viktor to choose leaving him over making a gamble. He'd risk it, if it meant he wouldn't have to return to his solitude among his pack.

So he agreed.

The only repercussion, thus far, was that he'd have to stay shut up in Viktor's current home until the cottage could be arranged. But Viktor saw to that as quickly as he could, and promised it would be done by the end of spring at the latest.

-.-.-+-.-.-

Yuuri perked when the door opened, ears high as Viktor came in with a huff, knocking snow off of his boots outside before shutting the cold out. He smiled once he'd set his things down and clawed his way out of his coat.

"Hello, love." He greeted, opening his arms for the embrace that had become a routine of theirs.

Yuuri quickly tucked himself under Viktor's chin, snuggling close and offering his warmth while Viktor kissed his hair. His tail wagged behind him like a dog's might, but he found himself caring less and less about the comparison.

"I brought you some cookies from the shop." The human added, nodding to the basket he'd set on the table. "Try not to spoil your appetite before I can get dinner done."

It was more a formality than anything, because it wasn't possible to spoil Yuuri's appetite. Still, he kept himself under control and only took one, taking a seat at the table across from the chair Viktor had settled himself into.

"Busy?" He guessed, chewing slowly and enjoying the taste of the butter.

"It always is this time of year." Viktor confirmed. "Turns out you aren't the only one that puts on weight for winter."

Yuuri smiled, dusting his hands of crumbs before reaching for Viktor's and lacing their fingers.

"I'm glad to hear it. You always complain when business is slow." He commented.

"I do." Viktor agreed, chuckling. "My old bones are starting to feel it, though."

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, getting up and kissing his lover sweetly before releasing his hold to stoke the fire a little.

"As young as you are, you sure do whine like you've seen a century." Yuuri mused, poking carefully at the logs until the fresh one he'd added caught. "Would you like me to cook tonight, instead?"

Viktor smiled, nodding.

"That would be lovely, if you would. There's still some of the chicken left, if you wouldn't mind baking it. I can cut up some potatoes to put in, too." He suggested.

Yuuri set to his task, Viktor getting up to join him shortly. They worked in silence, but it had always been comfortable between them, and had only become more so as years passed them by.

"Oh, Yuri asked if we'd visit. Yakov's been under the weather, and has apparently been demanding pastries. I guess my little protégé never picked up my baking skills. He outcooks me, though, when he wants to."

Yuuri chuckled, having a hard time imagining the angry child in a kitchen at all.

"I'll look for my hat." He replied, turning his head to receive a kiss he'd sensed Viktor leaning in for.

While they ate dinner, he heard a wolf howling in the woods. It was familiar, but he couldn't recall a name or a face. He'd stopped wondering if any of them remembered his.

He was more than content with Viktor's arms and their small home. It was hard to recall what hungry, and cold, and lonely felt like.

And every day he was glad he'd tried to steal that basket of sweets from a supposedly unsuspecting stranger in a strikingly red hooded cape.

A/N: I wrote this thing for a really good friend, one Terra Saltt, for Christmas. And yeah, it was late, but not six months late! So I just kind of sat on this for a while, and then forgot it existed for a while, and well, here we are.

I don't even know what I was doing. The prompt was just 'Little Red Riding Hood.' How did that devolve into this disgustingly domestic fluff? Who knows. But here we are. I guess these two are just made for it.

This is sort of late in coming, I missed a lot of the hype, but this was a fun write, even if I sort of lost control of it towards the end. I'm a sap for snuggles. I hope someone else could enjoy this, I labored over it quite a bit~!

KuroRiya  
九六りや


End file.
